


Making It Work

by flickawhip



Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karone tries to run...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making It Work

Karone tries to run the second Kendrix returns to them, it's only Kendrix's persistance in chasing her down that stops her from escaping. Karone struggles as Kendrix drags her back. Maya is staring at them completely bemused, although she smiles when Karone is brought back, bouncing over to hug her tightly. 

"Why don't you just let me leave...?"

"Because she loves you Karone."

Kendrix speaks gently. 

"She loves us both."

"But won't it get... tangled?"

"Not if we let Maya take control... she's used to poly relationships."

Karone pauses, considers, then, almost wishing she had a reason to refuse, agrees. She's shy all the same and only really relaxes when Kendrix pulls her closer, kissing her with a warmth that says 'relax, I'm not angry'.


End file.
